


The real me

by sepherim_ml



Series: Supernatural Bible 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Boyking Sam, Community: evilsam_spn, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Sam drinking demon blood again, but instead of stopping him, he ends up responding to his hungry kisses. This is a standalone fanfic for the Supernatural Bible ‘verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real me

**A/N** : Thanks to for correcting my mistakes! <3  
This is written for the [Evil Sam Summer Challenge 2013](http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/) for the song _'Evil Ways' by Santana_. Thanks to for organizing this!  
This also belongs to my **[Supernatural Bible 'Verse](http://mstrssl-fanfic.livejournal.com/25332.html)** as a retelling of **'Saul's fallen from God's Grace'** , but there is no need to read the previous fics.

 

Obedience is far better than sacrifice. [...]  
For ribellion is as bad as the sin of witchcraft.  
 _\- 1 Samuel, 15:22-23_

You've got to change your evil ways... baby.  
Before I stop loving you.  
 _\- Santana, Evil ways_

 

There's no way to tell which emotion is making Dean sicker, if anger, disgust or disappointment.

He thought they were past that. He thought that Sam was stronger than his stupid compulsion to drink demon blood. Maybe Famine's effects haven't worn down and Sam is still in the fucking spiral of his dangerous addiction.

Dean found him a couple of minutes ago, drinking from the wrist of a body on the floor of the warehouse where he has left him to take the big guns from the Impala, but Sam has handled the demon by himself and now he's proceeding to drink from him like the addict he is.

He hates seeing his brother in such state and Dean briefly wonders if it's the case to call Castiel to help him bring Sam to Bobby's panic room and having a little intervention or tear Sam away from the dying body of the demon and punch him hard in the face.

But Dean is frozen in his spot, watching that scenario like the unwilling witness he is, trying to figure out what to do now.

After a long minute, Sam raises his head. He still gives his back to Dean, but there's no doubt he knows that he has a public and that said public is his brother. He stands up slowly, leaving the dead body on the ground and Dean cannot help to see that Sam’s fingers are dirty with blood.

"Sam, what the fuck --"

Sam turns around. Dean swallows down a lump in his throat and clenches his hands into fists, eager to smash the lazy smile that has appeared on Sam's face. His mouth and teeth are red, but there's neither guilt or regret in his eyes. He looks almost satisfied, like a cat basking under the sun, purring contently.

The anger and the disgust fade away and leave space to worry and fear. A surge of protectiveness threatens to overwhelm Dean and, as Sam approaches, he wonders what he is supposed to do now with his brother. If Sam doesn't feel the weight of his mistake, then there's something really wrong in him. Something that maybe Dean is not capable of fixing. This won't prevent him from trying, of course; Sam is still his responsibility and Dean has no intention to give up on him, not when there is so much at stake.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sammy?"

"I lied," Sam says softly. He wipes the traces of blood that drip from the angle of his lips with his thumb.

"About what?" Dean snorts. "About stopping doing it? Yeah, I noticed."

Sam thinks about it for a second. "Oh, right. I lied about it too. No, but I was referring to something else." He waves at the demon on the floor. "I'm not doing this to help people."

"What?"

"Helping people, hunting things..." He mocks Dean's line, rolling his eyes. "What good have brought us? You died."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean shakes his head, stunned by his brother's warped speech. "We always tried to help people."

" _You_ always did this crap to help people. I did this because of you." Sam smiles. Happy and innocent dimples appear and they make such a harsh contrast with the blood still tainting his lips, that Dean shivers. This is not his brother. He cannot be. "Don't you see it, Dean? How much we have to lose before you realise that we won't win? I lost you and I went crazy trying to have you back. Now you're here and I have the perfect solution to keep things this way. I have the _power_ now."

"Christo," Dean mutters.

Sam laughs. "It's me Dean. This is the real me. This is the person you refused to see as a changed man, not like the child you took care of from all your life." He cups his cheek, caressing Dean's lips with the tip of his thumb, gentle like a lover. "Can you see me, Dean?"

"I see a monster."

If those words hurt Sam, he doesn't show. On the contrary, he traps Dean in his arms with a tight grip, towering over him. Dean struggles and try to punch him, but Sam is stronger than him and doesn't let him move at all.

"Fuck, Sam."

"I have the power, Dean. Now you can see the real me."

Sam's hazel eyes becomes black as the darkest night. His arms are wrapping Dean so tight that the hunter is almost suffocating against Sam's solid chest. "Sam --"

"I may be a monster for your standards, but I'm not hiding anymore. This is the time to claim what it has been mine since the day I was born."

His lips quirks up into a smile as he leans towards a flabbergasted Dean, kissing him hard and deep, taking advantage of Dean's lax mouth. His hands lower along Dean's body, freeing him from the cage of his arms, and they stop just over his ass.

Sam retreats a little, lapping Dean's mouth and whispering with a husk and deep voice: "This is the time to claim you. And my place as King of Hell."

Before Dean can object, Sam is kissing him again, this time his body responds despite his shock; his tongue searches for Sam's, their lips pressing, the taste of blood invading his mouth. There is something, like an external force, that compels him to respond to that kiss, fuck all, and Dean is finding himself asking why he's grounding against Sam's hips, moaning when he feels Sam's erection pressing against him, when a second before he was furious and worried about Sam's drastic change.

He channels all his anger for being unable to move as he wants, but instead he rubs against him, kissing him and searching for the taste of blood and what is purely Sam. When he acknowledges what he's trying to do, he stops, but the force that made him kiss Sam back hits him again.

Dean leans in, kissing Sam full on the mouth, sucking his tongue inside and stroking it with his own. He feels dizzy and light-headed, and for a moment he wonders if he's in some sort of a dream and Sam's eyes and touch are the only things that keep him from falling on the ground.

"This is the real me, Dean." Sam's hazel irises are still swallowed up by his pupils and Dean is hypnotized by them. "You're mine."

"Sam --"

"Yes, Dean? What do you want?"

Dean let out a soft moan. He tries to close his eyes, but it's impossible, he fights and fights and fights, but in the end Sam is stronger and Dean abandons all his doubts.

Sam fucks him roughly, scratching Dean's backs and leaving bleeding marks and kisses that resemble more to aggressive bites. At the end of the night they lie down on the hard ground, short breath and sweating bodies. Dean’s mind is blank, his body boneless tired and a deep sense of satisfaction is spreading through his chest.

"Now it's time to claim Hell. And I'm going to be unstoppable with you by my side. Right, Dean?"

"Yes, Sam."

Sam's smile rewards his passive words. Dean stares at the blood that is still on the tips of Sam's fingers, fascinated, licking his lips in expectation.

He isn't surprised when he hears his own voice saying, "I'm hungry."


End file.
